Sleep Deprivation And A Head Massage
by HotChocolate329
Summary: Sue has trouble sleeping. Frankie ends up telling Nancy who tells her son, Sean about Sue. After two days of not sleeping, Sean comes to help Sue.


I don't own anything. Only the story ideas I have added here.

All the character and the Original Story are not mine and I write only the purpose of fun.

Sorry for any possible grammar and spelling errors.

Sue is having a hard time getting sleep and out of nowhere her friend, Sean comes to rescue her. She is surprised, but that was bound to happen.

Ooo

Sue wanted to prove to others that she is an adult who can looks after herself on her own. That is why she decided not to join her friend Brad who invited her to tag along with him when she mentioned that Lexi was out of town. Sue felts like a complete idiot, she should have gone home or at least join Brad, but no, she wanted to feel the adulthood, as a result, she is unable to sleep for the past six hours after watching a thriller movie, because every time she started to close eyes, she imagines that someone might pop up unexpectedly.

Ooo

Morning six o'clock stroked, Sue didn't get to close her eyes, not even for a second. She decided to go for a morning walk and that might calm her mind and when her body gets tired, she might be able to get a good sleep at least that was what she expected. Here she was again, wide awake and not getting any sleep. She was so tired both physically and emotionally, maybe taking a morning walk was not the best solution.

Frankie asked if she should send Axl, but she said he is too much work, and she wanted to try one more night if she can spend it alone without any trouble. After complaining and dropping like fifty messages on her group chat, she tried meditating, reading a book, watching a movie and even having warm milk, as Nancy suggested.

Ooo

It was around 2.30am, she felt like she can barely function, but she just couldn't close her eyes, because whenever Sue tried to close her eyes her heart rate picks up and she was too scared, and she was too jumpy.

All of sudden she heard the doorbell, and her heart rate quicken. Grabbing the nearest thing she could which was of course a soft pillow, she slowly walked, or you can say she dragged herself to the door imagining a serial killer would pop up with a saw and attack her.

"I am fully armed, you better go away!" she said through the door before opening and stood to wait for a response.

"Sue!" She heard. "Hey, it's me, Sean." She breathed out which she didn't know she was holding and quickly opened the door.

Sean was standing with an overnight bag and he smiled at her.

"Sean! I am so glad to see you." She threw her arms around him and hugged him loving the warm feeling.

He chuckled and returned the hug, once they let go of each other, Sue slowly walked into the apartment, with Sean behind her.

"I think my Mom tried to call you a couple of times and it went to voice mail and then she calls me because your Mom had told her, that you were not getting any sleep, so my Mom told me to drop by your apartment and to see how were you." He explained and continues. "Then I also called but you didn't answer and I called my Mom and she told me to go and give you some company." He explained while taking some candles, and some oil bottle.

Sue gave him a questioning look, and he smiled. "Well, you see when a person gets all excited, you need to calm your internal pressure starting from your brain cells and then your blood cells. These are perfumed candles it soothes you and calms your mind. Come on, I will show it to you."

He grabbed her hand and led her to the sofa, and then lit the candles and kept a few on the coffee table and on the floor. He switched off all the lights in the living room and left the one in the hall. After removing his jacket Sue saw that he was wearing a cotton shirt and he quickly changed into a pair of shorts and joined Sue. Sean took a sit on the sofa, and he made Sue sit on the floor between his knees. He took the oil bottle and removed her hairband started to massage her head.

Sue exhaled loud after getting relaxed, Sean's hands were heaven. He slowly started to massage her temple and then the smell of lavender from candles help her to relax. She felt a very calm and homey feeling. After like an hour or so she felt like her eyes were getting heavier, Sean felt that Sue was half asleep and continue to rub her temple and her head.

Ooo

He started worrying when his mother called him the middle of the night. Quickly grabbing his overnight bag he rushed to Sue's place only to see how tired she looked and he once again saw his friend's 12 years old kid sister who he used to make fun when they were small. Sean never felt uncomfortable around Sue when they were kids. Actually, it was the opposite he always found himself wanting to spend more time with her around that is why he always volunteered to help Sue whenever his Mom asked him to help Sue. He quickly did a research how to help sleep deprivation and on his way, he stopped at a 24 hours supermarket and bought a head massage oil and perfumed candles and came to rescue his friend.

He noticed that Sue was in deep sleep, but he didn't move, quickly grabbing a pillow he lifted her head and kept the pillow under her head while tucking her with the blanket she had around her small form. Sean knew when both of them are in very uncomfortable positions, but if he moves now Sue might wake up; hence decided to worry about it later, after keeping a pillow he also made himself comfortable and then sleep took over.

Ooo

Sue felt very relaxed and energetic even though her neck started throbbing. She noticed that candle wax was all around the coffee table and the floor she will clean those later. She felt a warm arm around her neck hugging from the back. She slowly turned around to see Sean was in deep sleep, snoring, but he is definitely going to have neck pain when he wakes up. Sue can't help but feel guilty her friend was here only to look after her, because she was having trouble. He heart started jumping by looking at the handsome figure. No wonder she had strong feelings for him as he is the sweetest and most generous human being in the world. She felt jealous thinking about the woman who might end up marrying him. If he helps his friend like this, she couldn't think how much love and care will his lover, and one day his wife will get. She felt like her heart was breaking. Why can't I just tell him how I feel? Maybe, just maybe he might be feeling the same. She thought.

He looks so adorable, that's why she adores him since they were kids. She exhaled sharply. He started to stir and she knew that he was waking up.

Ooo

Sean felt more relaxed, but when he started to get up he felt a sharp pain in his neck. After opening his eyes he saw that Sue was already awake and looking at him with so much love in her eyes. He quickly wiped his sleepy eyes imagining he is seeing things, but when he was wide awake he saw the same love in her eyes. His heart started flutter just like he felt whenever she was around him and he couldn't help himself but return the smile. He then noticed that she had a longing look. Then started to talk about coffee.

"Good Morning Sean!" she quickly got up and went to the pantry to make some coffee for both of them.

"Good Morning! So I guess my magic worked." He asked her.

She smiled at him and nodded. "Oh yes! I slept like a baby after two days of no sleep. Your hands are heaven. I am sure you will be a great husband and a Dad." She said but not looking at him.

He started to blush when she mentioned about being a father, so he imagined a mini version of Sue wearing a pink dress with a lot of ribbons and with tiny pigtails with blond hair, just like Sue. His heart clenched thinking about another man being the father of that sweet girl he just saw.

Why can't I just talk to with her and tell her about how I feel. I know she never showed up for our meeting, maybe she never got the note. I should really stop talking to my self.

"Sean!" he heard she was calling him.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Unbeknown to him he was massaging his neck.

"I asked if your neck hurts a lot?"

"A little, that's ok. As long as you are good Suzy Q. This will go away, I have some ointment that works like magic." He assured while smiling. His neck was killing, but it was worth it.

Sue shook her head and grab something from the pantry and walked towards him.

"Wait. First, we both need some breakfast and need to brush our teeth." They quickly had some cereal and Sue was the first one to brush her teeth and came out wearing pink leggings and a white oversize t-shirt. She looks so adorable.

"Hey, use the hot water it will relax your muscles then we can apply the ointment." She said and he went to take a shower after grabbing the change of clothes he got an earlier day. Once he came out, he noticed that Sue was seated on the sofa at the same spot he was seated the previous night. Upon seeing him she smiled and patted her lap. He blushed as if she called him to take a seat on her lap, but she knew that she asked him to sit on the floor.

So, he threw the towel onto a chair and quickly sat on the floor between her small knees. He can smell her shower gel and some vanilla too.

She quickly took some ointment from the tug and carefully apply on his neck and started to rub small circles putting a small pressure here and there. Sean loved the feel of her small hands on his neck, and once she was done with his neck she started to rub his shoulders.

He sighed happily. Sue chuckled.

"Suzy Q where did you learn to give massages like that?" he asked while relaxing.

"I took a first-aid class during one summer which of course gave us some basic stuff for stress relief and some stuff about the domestic injury. It's kind of very useful when you are very clumsy." She smiled.

Sean smiled and Sue's hands started to massage his shoulder blades and then moved further.

"Wow, Sean you have a lot of tension knots. No wonder your shoulders are like rocks. You need to relax a bit." She suggested. "You know what, I can give you a massage whenever you get tension." She said and felt he stiffens. She thought if she said something wrong or not suitable, but when she didn't get a response she called him. "Sean? Hey, you ok?" She asked him.

"Sue, I'm not sure that your boyfriend will like it." He finally said.

"…"

"What boyfriend?" she asked when she didn't get an answer, she stopped her massage and then he started to turn his head.

"What boyfriend Sean? I haven't been a relationship for the past five months, at least not since the Chancellors ball." Sue explained.

"Really? Five months? That's strange." He said. "So you are single?" He asked again.

"Uhh… yeah like super single." She replied.

"Uhh….ok... That's sad to know." He said with a smile that he was failing to hide.

She frowned about the reaction she got. He quickly got up saying that he needed to make a call and thank her for the neck massage. She felt sad as she expected him to ask her out when he got to know she was not in a relationship. All insecurities returned to her mind which was gone when she was with Sean. She felt even upset that a guy like Sean would never be interested in her.

Ooo

Sean quickly excused himself and went to talk to Axl about Sue not having a boyfriend. He remembered that Axl clearly mentioning Sue was dating someone. After talking to him, Sean got really angry at Axl for misleading and making him believe that the girl who he was falling hard was dating someone else for the past five months. Then Axl explained that he was talking about Lexi and after shouting at his dear friend for about good fifteen minutes he went back to Sue.

Ooo

"Hey sorry about that," Sean said while returning to sit on the sofa next to Sue.

She smiled and focused her attention back to TV having no idea what she was watching.

"So, I was just talking to Axl." Sean started to explain. "See the thing is…Axl told me you were dating someone when I came here like five months before, to see he was talking about Lexi and I was not asking about her." He smiled. "It's funny actually." He said.

Sue was puzzled, Why Sean was here? Why did he talk to Axl about Lexi? Why is he so happy that I don't have a boyfriend? Suddenly it hit her. OMG is he gonna ask me out? Please say the magic line, please say it. Her mind was screaming and her heart started to jump.

"OK," she said.

"Sue, I was here to ask you out and tell you how I felt about you." He said.

She started breathing. She squeaked. "Really?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Aww…" She pouted.

He chuckled. "So, Sue I like you a lot, would you like to go out with me?" He asked.

"Aww…" she smiled. "You are so sweet." She said while squeezing his face. "Of course, Sean. I was thinking that we will never go out. FINALLY!" she screamed. "OMG! I need to find something to wear. Ok, I need my binder." She started to panic.

"Hey Suzy Q!" he called her. "Relax; we have all the time in the world." He said while grabbing her hand pulling her to him.

She relaxed and went with him.

He knew that this is it. So they kissed for a while after Sue again started to plan their date, talk about what she could wear and where they should go. Sean chuckled and pulled her to him while Sue started to make list before she forgot about anything.

They might have wasted a lot of time because of misunderstanding or it was not time, but when the time is right your love will find you and you need to be very patient because God never forgets you. Just like Sue and Sean when their time was right they found each other. It can be sleep deprivation and needing a friend or it can be a broken car. It was bound to happen.

THE END

Ooo

Thanks for reading and please leave a comment if you enjoy it.


End file.
